


Pilgrimage

by Yaoi_Girl



Category: D.Gray-man, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Boys' Love, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Girl/pseuds/Yaoi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarl Cross Marian's son, Lavi, must journey from Solitude to Riften and back again with a parcel of great value to the Jarl. However, upon reaching Riften, Lavi runs into problem after problem while trying to pay for said parcel, and things only get more difficult with a Thieves Guild apprentice named Allen constantly getting his loot. Future Laven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

**Disclaimers:** I don’t own D. Gray-man or Skyrim (just the game I purchased! :D).  I’m simply using the characters, title of Jarl, and locations for my entertainment!  Enjoy!

 **Notes:** Lavi has both eyes and Allen has a normal left arm.  If you don’t know anything about the awesomeness of Skyrim, I would suggest you check into it!

 **Location/General Notes:**  
Solitude – The city Lavi is from as the Jarl Cross Marian’s son; he is on a pilgrimage for his father for two reasons, only one of which he is aware.

Riften – The city known for the Thieves Guild and Black-Briar Meadery; full of shady characters  
Draugr – Undead Nords (their version of zombies) that protect their burial chambers  
Jarl – The title of the leader of a hold (hold being a kingdom or domain, more or less a king)  
Nocturnal – The Daedric Prince of Luck, often looked to by the Thieves Guild  
Daedric Prince/Daedra – The sinister Gods/Goddesses of usually morbid or unlawful things

If you have any other questions as far as Skyrim or just in general, let me know and I'll try to answer them!

** Pilgrimage **

He was going to kill his father upon his return, that much was certain.  Lavi Marian was not in the slightest amused as he argued fruitlessly with the shady merchant just outside of the meadery in Riften.

“Why the hell else would he send me all the way here from Solitude for this if it wasn’t even paid for?!” the redhead yelled, seething in anger, his fingers beginning to toy with the hilt of the dagger on his hip in irritation.

“Because it’s the Jarl we’re talking about!” she hissed, glaring at Lavi.  “Did he tell you it was paid for?!”

Either way he answered, he knew he’d have to pay for the parcel with his own money.  So he decided to answer honestly.  “No…now that you mention it…”  He then sighed, his hand dropping limply to his side as he completely relaxed.  “How much is it?”

She snorted at the answer.  Typical city boy…

“95,000 septims,” she said, crossing her arms.  “But I know you don’t have that much on you judging by the way you look.”

Sure, Lavi hadn’t exactly dressed to look like a Jarl’s son on his adventure.  Cross Marian wasn’t one to pay a ransom for anyone or anything if it were taken being the main reason to dress like a commoner; the other threat of flashily dressing was death.

“And I won’t take a septim less either, so no use in turning out your pockets,” she sneered, turning her back to him.  “You have two months to come up with the gold before I find another buyer.  I’ll meet you here in exactly 60 days at the same time.”  And with that, she disappeared into the other shady characters in the town square.

‘I need something to kick, punch, kill, whatever!’ he mentally growled as he clenched his fists.  ‘My father would be ideal for any of those options!’

So as it stood, Lavi Marian, the son of Jarl Cross Marian of Solitude, had two months to pay for a parcel for his father, in which he had no idea what said parcel held, or face the wrath of his father should he fail.

xoxoxox

Lavi downed some more mead from his mug at the Bee and Barb inn an hour later, idly swishing it around and watching the foam slosh around inside between drinks.

He had no idea how he was going to raise this amount of gold in such a short time other than by stealing from people and selling their goods to the traveling merchants, but he was a good guy at heart and didn’t want to deal with the trouble or risk of getting caught.

“Hey, barkeep,” he finally said, setting his mug down on the counter and staring at the girl behind it.  “Know where I can get some work?”

She eyed him for a moment as though measuring his worth.

“There’s a guy in town looking for someone brave or stupid enough to go into these ruins nearby to gather some items that may or may not be there.  Here’s the info,” she finally said, sliding a piece of parchment towards him.

Cave diving wasn’t really his cup of tea, but it seems that this wasn’t the town to be picky for jobs; at least this one wasn’t breaking and entering.

“Thanks,” he said, downing the rest of his mead while he read over the paper.  “Where exactly are these ruins?  I’m not from around here…”

She drew up a quick map on the back of the paper and told him about how far each was from the Riften main gate.

“I really appreciate it,” he smiled, laying more than enough coin down for his drinks and a tip; he must’ve been sauced enough to give away that much of his hard earned gold, because the Divines know that Cross hadn’t given him any coin when he left of his journey.  “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to bed.”

He made his way up the creaking staircase and found his room, where he promptly stripped off his traveling cloak and shirt and toed off his boots before he crawled into bed.

“I’m going to kill that bastard when I get back,” he grinned cheekily before he finally closed his eyes to sleep.

xoxoxox

The following morning, slightly hung over, Lavi woke up to a fight outside of his room, in which at least one of the brawlers ended up smashed against his door on more than one occasion.

‘Gotta love his shady ass town…’ he though as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms while sitting up.  As he washed his face and brushed his hair, after having gotten dressed, he finally heard the guards yelling and cuffing the fighters.

‘Well, here’s to a day of adventuring…’ he mentally sighed with a once over in the mirror.  ‘Yippee…’

He locked his door and shuffled down the stairs, stepping over a puddle or two of freshly spilled blood along the way, and out of the inn.  With a stretch to fully wake up, he headed off toward the main gates.

“Be careful out there,” a female warrior offered as he began to step outside.

Glancing at his map, he headed off in the direction of the closest ruin.

xoxoxox

“Not a damn thing useful…” Lavi sighed as he let go of the treasure chest’s lid in a room of the ruins, the sound of slamming wood echoing through the empty room, save for the few now once again lifeless draugr.  “And just what exactly am I looking for?”

Lavi had only skimmed over the page of instructions the night before, so he hadn’t the slightest clue as to what he items he was searching for.

“May as well help myself,” he frowned as he eyed a small urn knocked over just off to the left of the chest, a few pieces of gold glinting through the ashen remains in the firelight of the room.  He felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing that he was more or less digging through what once was a living creature, as he picked up the coins.  Once they were in his hand, he blew off the clinging remains like dust and pocketed them, making quick work of dusting off his gross hands on his cloak as though he had picked up a severe case of the cooties.

Turning away from the room, he headed back the way he came a bit until he found another place in which he could explore, finding another chest and a handful more draugr.

As he let the chest lid fall closed, he noticed an object in the room ahead of him glimmering like some sort of multi-colored gem in the shape of a deity.  “Maybe that’s what I’m looking for,” he mused as he shuffled around the chest and into the room.

He stood before the small statue for a few minutes, simply admiring the many colors and the detail of the craftsmanship; however, he failed to notice that said statue was on a pressure trigger.

“Well, if this isn’t for that guy, then I’m keeping it for myself!” he grinned as he took the parchment from his pocket and read over it.  “Damn…of course this is it.”

Replacing the paper in his pocket with a sigh, Lavi lifted the statue and winced at the slight sound of the pressure trigger rising.

“I need to remember to check for these things,” he scolded himself as he began to run, hearing several coffins pop open all at once.  “And I need to get the hell outta here!”

Somehow, he had managed to find his way back out of the ruins with the statue intact and not having to fight any more dragur.

“Thank you, Nocturnal,” he breathed in thanks to the Daedric Prince of luck.

After gathering himself, he headed back towards town to meet this mystery client and hopefully earn a bit of gold today.

xoxoxox

“Someone else actually succeeded!” a seemingly crazy man cried out happily, dancing his own little jig with the gem statue in his hands.

“Yeah, and about that…” Lavi said, an eyebrow cocked at the weird antics of the crazy man.

The man stopped and placed the statue on a shelf next to another just like it in the way of it being made of a multi-colored gem.  “Of course, of course!” the man then beamed, shuffling over to a dresser where he pulled out a coin purse.  “900 septims for each of these you return to me!  You can count it if you want; I wouldn’t trust me either!”

Cautiously taking the bag of coins, Lavi continued to eye the man, something nagging him.  “You said ‘someone else succeeded’, right?  So someone else is competing with me?”

“Indeed.  Another young man has been searching for a few days now and has only brought this one back,” he said, petting the other statue lovingly.

“Great…Just what I need,” he mumbled.  “Thanks for the gold.”

And with that, he left the house with the crazy man and headed back to the inn.

xoxoxox

Several days had passed and Lavi had to change out his cloak for a satchel, seeing as he had acquired many rips and tears, not to mention the bloodstains, on his poor cloak as he searched a couple more ruins.

He had since found two more of the same statues, and had even had one appraised at a mere 700 septims, and so decided that it was worth the extra 200 gold to just give it to the crazy man.

However, on his return that particular day, his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of four additional statues now lining the shelves that hadn’t been there two days ago.  There were only two ruins left on the list to check now…

“You’d better hurry, you know,” the man had patronized him, placing the two statues that Lavi had brought on his shelf.  “That other boy is much quicker than you; I hear he’s in the Thieves Guild.  If you don’t hurry, he may have the last two by nightfall tomorrow.”

Lavi growled in annoyance, knowing that he’d have to try to find a lead for another job in the next day or two since he didn’t get to gather all the statues himself at his leisure.

After accepting his payment, Lavi debated on whether or not to head back to one of the last ruins or turn in for the day and get up early as hell the following morning.

‘Screw it,’ he sighed.  ‘May as well tough it out and get what I can before that other guy does…’

The redhead made a stop by a couple stalls and picked up some food and a bottle of wine for his dinner before heading back out of the gates.

xoxoxox

For some ten minutes, as he snacked on his food and heading in the general direction of the last two ruins, he debated on which on he should take; there was 50% chance that he’d run into the other guy if he wasn’t lucky.

‘Guess I’ll try this one,’ he settled as he took another bite of his bread, placing the now crumpled and slightly torn piece of paper in his satchel along with the remained of  his bread.

As he entered the ruins, he felt like something was slightly off, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

‘I can’t let my guard down!  Since there aren’t any draugr in this room, there’s bound to be double the amount in the next!’ he told himself as he silently inched along the dimly lit pathway to the next room.

Upon entering it, his jaw dropped.

All around the room were downed draugr and the smell of stale blood.

“Someone’s been in here,” he mumbled, lowering his newly acquired war hammer from attack position.  “I wonder…”

He continued along the path, finding more and more draugr lying in random positions along the way, some in awkward positions against the walls, some still lying in their burial wall but half way hanging out.

A few more minutes had passed until he had come to a room with bars blocking him from entering, and he could hear the sound of grunting and steel on steel.

‘Someone else _is_ here!’ he thought, idly looking around for a way to lift the bars.  However, his attention to that venture was short lived as the person that had been fighting the draugr backed into the doorway across the hall so that Lavi could see his profile, limited as that was.

Lavi felt it necessary to hid himself, and so scooted away from the bars of the doorway and peeked around the archway from beside it.

The person in question was indeed wearing the Thieves Guild armor and dual wielding what looked like twin Daedric daggers.  His face was covered by a hood, but Lavi could just make out part of a scar on his left cheek, his left side being the once facing Lavi at the moment.

The young man stood there for a moment, panting heavily with his blades now by his sides, taking a quick breather before he headed deeper inside, finally turning his back to Lavi and walking on.

Once he could no longer hear footsteps, he glanced up and noticed a pull chain.  Once it was done clanking from the pull, the bars fell back into their holes in the floor and Lavi pushed on.

‘Wait…Why am I doing this?’ he asked himself as he crept along so as not to draw attention from the other man.  ‘I know he’s going to beat me to the statue, so why am I following him instead of going to the other ruin?’

He couldn’t answer himself satisfactorily, however, and found himself still following the young thief until they reached a room with no other exits.

As the thief walked across the room towards the statue, Lavi edged his way in and hid behind a huge urn, at least that was the plan.

No sooner than he was squatted behind the clay pot, he was back on his feet and backed against the damp wall with a dagger point at his throat, his hands in the air and his war hammer clattering noisily at their feet.

“You shouldn’t have followed me,” the thief warned, pressing the blade just a fraction closer to Lavi’s skin.

Lavi, at the moment, was too stunned to say anything.  He wasn’t scared in the slightest as the teen before him had his life in his hands; he was too mesmerized by the beauty he found before him.

He was a young man, but a late teen none the less, with pale skin, and long scar from an upside down pentacle above his snow white eyebrow, over his eyelid, cutting left for about an inch before it cut down in a slight arc to just beside his lips, along with a line from the same scar just beneath his eye.  His hair matched the snow white of his eyebrow, or at least what little of it he could see from the shadow the hood cast.

“I…I know I shouldn’t have,” Lavi finally gulped, unable to take his eyes away from the silver ones before him.  “I just wanted to see who my competition was, I guess,” Lavi then laughed nervously.

Apparently finding Lavi not a threat, the teen dropped his dagger to his side and backed a few inches away.

“Stupid city boys…” he spat as he turned and quickly snatched up his prize, stalking past Lavi and back towards the exit of the ruins.  “Oh, and there’s no point in going to the other place; I’ve already cleared it out too,” he grinned cheekily before taking off in a sprint.

“Great…Out another 1800 septims and I think a thief is gorgeous…My day just gets better and better,” he grumbled as he picked up his war hammer and began the long trek back to Riften.


End file.
